A Wyvern's Heart: Apocalipsis y whisky
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Radamanthys x Kanon] Universo Alterno. Un virus erradicó el reinado del hombre sobre la Tierra en un parpadeo. En ocasiones Kanon y Radamanthys maldicen su aciago destino de vivir combatiendo a hambrientos zombis por el resto de sus vidas; sin embargo, sus destinos no se hubiesen podido cruzar de otra forma.


**Nota:** Cuarta y última entrega de la colección "A Wyvern's Heart" para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Radamanthys. Lamento en retraso de un mes para publicar este relato.

 **Género:** Universo alterno. Zombis. Supenso.

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡Gracias especiales a los comentaristas de la colección! Espero que hayan disfrutado del recorrido como yo lo hice escribiéndolo

 **Beta-reader:** MëRäK

 **Notas de la autora:** Última entrega del especial de cumpleaños de Radamanthys y la protagonista es mi pareja favorita no sólo para el Wyvern sino de toda la franquicia Saint Seiya.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

 **IV.**

 _ **Apocalipsis y whisky**_

La noche descendió sobre el campamento y un manto helado la acompañaba, acentuando la fría sensación térmica conforme las horas pasaban.

Mientras tanto, Kanon fumaba un cigarrillo despacio, tardando largos minutos en consumir el tubo de nicotina por completo. El contenido de la cajetilla de Malboro que el pelilargo guardaba en un bolsillo de su grueso abrigo estaba por terminarse y era por eso que el griego consumía con singular lentitud sus últimos tabacos.

Quién sabe cuándo podría volver a disfrutar del placer de fumar. Siendo pesimistas, probablemente hasta que su grupo lograra sobrevivir el invierno y partieran los primeros grupos de exploración liderados por él.

Una corriente de aire frío arremetió contra la torre de vigía donde Kanon cuidaba del perímetro en solitario y el griego se ajustó mejor el abrigo, luego de que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina.

Un rifle largo reposaba a su lado listo para disparar a cualquier clase de amenaza entre las que sobresalían fauna depredadora como lobos u osos, alguna fuerza hostil humana que buscara arrebatarles provisiones y raptar a las mujeres que vivían en el campamento; pero sobretodo defenderse contra un número interminable de muertos vivientes que buscaban desesperadamente alimentarse con carne humana.

Desde que toda aquella pesadilla apocalíptica se desencadenó en el mundo, Kanon olvidó por completo el significado de los términos tranquilidad y confort.

El gemelo había recibido entrenamiento militar desde los dieciséis años y sirvió a las fuerzas armadas griegas desde entonces; por lo tanto, no fue demasiado difícil para él resignarse a vivir en condiciones de supervivencia extrema bajo el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento de manera inesperada y violenta.

De un segundo a otro, los humanos se convirtieron en la presa, cayendo en picada desde la cima de la cadena alimenticia del planeta. La mayoría de la especie había sucumbido ante el virus degenerativo, altamente contagioso y mutante que consumía el cerebro de sus víctimas y las transformaba en criaturas autómatas y caníbales: se alimentaban desesperadamente de los humanos que resistieron al virus y su hambruna era tal que lo devoraban todo: hasta la última gota de sangre.

Los muertos vivientes individualmente eran débiles, torpes y asesinarlos resultaba sencillo siempre que destruyeras su cabeza, pero el verdadero problema yacía en el número de ellos: exorbitante. Después de todo una población de miles de millones de habitantes había sido un terreno excesivamente prolífico para aquel virus que significó el final del corto reinado del ser humano sobre la Tierra.

El gemelo percibió cómo una lámpara se encendía a varios metros lejos de la torre de vigía. Leyó la señal que le enviaban a través de parpadeos de luz y comprendió que era hora de que lo relevaran. Kanon dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó presionando el rabo del tubo contra la pared del puesto de vigilancia; a continuación se colgó el rifle a la espalda y descendió por las escalerillas de la torre para encontrarse con Kaysa, un pálido hombre con dientes de serrucho.

"Capitán K" le saludó con tono amistoso haciendo uso del apodo con el que todos lo llamaban en el campamento. Era una especie de sobrenombre respetuoso, pero a la vez tenía una nota burlona que hacía énfasis en el carácter autoritario del griego. "Wyvern llegó hace un buen rato, imagino que te gustaría saberlo" chismorreó su relevo con una sonrisita cómplice.

El griego arrugó la frente como parte de una máscara que fingía dureza, simulando que aquel comentario no le conmovía ni un ápice.

"Bien por ti y por el séquito de fanáticas de ese hijo de puta" replicó sarcásticamente. "Espero que su grupo de exploración haya traído algo bueno y no haya resultado un desperdicio de provisiones".

Kaysa reflejó malicia en el rostro junto con una pizca de triunfo, como si hubiese esperado toda la noche para soltar la siguiente información.

"¿Quién sabe? Dicen que Wyvern no llegó completo. El viejo Shion tuvo que operarlo de emergencia".

Kanon apretó el abdomen y la mandíbula para contener el latigueo de estrés que lo invadió luego de escuchar aquel taimado aviso. La mirada esmeralda del griego fulminó a su interlocutor y lo pasó de largo con el objetivo de seguir su camino a través de la oscuridad hacia el campamento.

"Haz bien tu trabajo esta noche ¿Quieres? Después podrás seguir entreteniéndote con tu pasatiempo de cotillear como quinceañera" instó el griego a Kaysa antes de desaparecer.

* * *

En días anteriores, el equipo de exploración de Radamanthys encontró un poblado abandonado en un valle campirano.

Haciendo uso de sus protocolos de verificación y despliegue, descubrieron que aún existían provisiones que rescatar, especialmente en las ruinas de la escuela secundaria del lugar. Así que procedieron con cuidado para evitar toparse con alguna tropa de muertos vivientes que pusiera en riesgo la misión y lograron librar casi todos los percances hasta que otro grupo humano los abordó.

Era un grupo hostil de pillaje que se encargaba de robar con lujo de violencia por lo que un enfrentamiento por el botín inició. El sonido de los disparos, gritos y bombas atrajo a hambrientos zombis carnívoros al campo de batalla rápidamente.

El resultado final: los hombres de Wyvern protegieron las provisiones heroicamente y lograron eliminar a casi todos sus enemigos; no obstante, no corrieron tanta suerte contra los muertos vivientes, pues la lucha previa debilitó al grupo.

Lamentablemente Radamanthys perdió a dos combatientes insustituibles quienes perecieron entre las garras y mandíbulas de los insaciables monstruos humanoides.

Por otra parte, el inglés salió muy mal herido al lograr salvar a otros dos de sus hombres. Afortunadamente el rubio no fue alcanzado por las bestias carnívoras, pero su costado izquierdo quedó atrapado en el derrumbe de un muro de la vieja escuela secundaria, pero sus leales compañeros lograron rescatarlo, montaron sus camionetas y se apresuraron a volver al campamento para que Wyvern recibiera atención médica de inmediato.

* * *

El campamento del que Kanon estaba a cargo de su seguridad se resguardaba en lo que alguna vez fungió como campo de entrenamiento militar oculto en las montañas de Europa central. Aquella fortaleza tenía una capacidad no mayor de 300 personas y se encontraba en la zona fronteriza entre Bélgica y Alemania.

La agrupación, conformada por alrededor de cien personas de diversas edades y perfiles, encaró muchas penurias durante la búsqueda de un refugio para el invierno y después de grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios lograron hacerse de aquella guarida para hibernar. Esperaban que la helada mantuviera más quietos a los muertos vivientes y a grupos humanos que parecían tener tanta sed de sangre como los zombis.

En el interior de este refugio, dentro de una privada habitación de la enfermería, Kanon vigilaba la recuperación de un inconsciente Radamanthys cuyo brazo Shion, líder moral y médico de la agrupación, logró salvar.

Para matar el tedio, el griego tallaba en un pedazo pequeño de madera una figura con ayuda de su navaja de bolsillo. A su vez, el pelilargo comía una paleta de caramelo a falta de un cigarrillo, pues había acabado con su reserva de nicotina desesperadamente cuando desconocía el estado de salud de Wyvern.

Radamanthys y Kanon dormían juntos y aunque se empeñaban en negarlo públicamente, todos los integrantes del campamento lo sabían.

Se conocieron cuando sus grupos se cruzaron inesperadamente de frente. Ambos se odiaron a primera vista y casi se mataron mutuamente.

Poco tiempo después, los líderes de ambos, Hades y Shion, acordaron unirse amistosamente y los dos enemigos trabajaron a regañadientes en el mismo bando, lo cual tuvo como resultado múltiples desastres, disputas, juegos de poder y demás situaciones inconvenientes que pusieron en grave peligro la seguridad de los suyos en repetidas ocasiones.

Hasta que una noche a los compañeros de armas de cada una se les ocurrió que sería una grandiosa idea embriagarlos al mismo tiempo, luego encerrarlos accidentalmente y dejarlos solos por algunas horas. O se mataban o arreglarían sus diferencias ayudados con la sinceridad involuntaria que el alcohol dispara. Cualquiera de las dos opciones regresaría la calma e integridad entre su gente.

Nadie esperó que los dos acabarían practicando sexo tan desenfrenadamente que la mitad del campamento los escuchó.

Kanon terminó de tallar y colocó la pieza finalizada sobre la mesita que reposaba a un lado de la cama donde Radamanthys dormía indefinidamente. Labró un pequeño dragón Wyvern carente de estética porque a decir verdad el griego no era un gran artista, pero podían distinguirse las sobrias alas de la criatura fantástica, la cual se levantaba sobres sus dos únicas patas traseras. El rostro era la parte menos agraciada de la figura, pero era una cabeza de reptil con forma coherente después de todo.

El de melena cobalto debía partir pronto a cubrir su turno de vigilancia; así que se puso de pie, tiró el palito de la paleta al cesto de basura, vistió su abrigo y se colgó el rifle a la espalda. A continuación se acercó a la cama donde yacía el rubio, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del otro y besó lentamente sus espesas cejas, sus mejillas y sus labios con el candor delicado que solo un amante puede expresar. Kanon recargó su frente con ternura sobre la de Wyvern, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó que sus alientos se mezclaran.

"Apresúrate a despertar pronto, idiota, el invierno está por llegar y planeo pasarlo encerrado contigo follando hasta que nos volvamos locos de hartazgo mientras nos embriagamos con tus reservas de whisky."

Pesaroso, el griego cesó el momento de cercanía y se incorporó, pero antes de girarse por completo hacia la salida, el agarre de la mano cálida de Radamanthys atrapó la suya.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por haber leído uno, algunos o todos los relatos de la colección. Me encantaría leer sus reviews si tienen algún comentario.

 **Colección** ** _"A Wyvern's Heart"_**  
 **I.** Flores y yeguas [Radamanthys x Valentine]  
 **II.** Peleas y besos [Radamanthys x Saga]  
 **III.** Cadenas y látigos [Radamanthys x Pandora]  
 **IV.** **Apocalipsis y whisky** [Radamanthys x Kanon]


End file.
